Une ronde pas comme les autres
by Fantasticbb
Summary: Ron et Hermione font leurs devoirs de préfet en surveillant les couloirs après le couvre feu. Quand Hermione pose une question bien étrange: "Ron, est ce que je suis laide ?" Et plus si affinités...


Bonjour ! ^___^

Disclamer: Rien n'est à moi :(

Me revoila avec un petit OS Ron/Hermione, bien guimauve mais bon des fois ça fait plaisir ! :D

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Les deux préfets de Gryffondor faisaient leur ronde du soir comme à leur habitude, Ron passa machinalement sa main dans ses cheveux en poussant un soupir : cette responsabilité le gonflait prodigieusement, il ne s'y soumettait que quand les cris d'Hermione atteignaient des sommets. Et encore une fois elle avait gagné. Mais comment résisté ? Quand il s'agissait d'Hermione, il craquait à chaque fois. « Ron ! Fais pas ci ! Fais pas ça ! » Grrr… Elle était si exaspérante et si…si… craquante, fascinante, belle. Et oui, il était amoureux d'elle, comment ne pas le devenir ? Cela datait de deux ans. Déjà. Deux ans à l'observer, à espérer un moindre signe d'affection, à tuer du regard le moindre de ces prétendants. Deux ans qu'il se torturait. Il savait très bien qu'elle n'éprouvait rien, ils étaient amis pour elle.

Il tourna la tête de son côté : elle portait l'habituel uniforme noir de l'école, même cette atrocité ne gâchait pas sa beauté. Elle fixait de ses yeux marrons le couloir loin devant elle à la recherche du moindre élève qui dépasserait le couvre feu, ses cheveux voltigeant au rythme de ses pas, sa taille élancée, sa poitrine, ses jambes,… : Tout. Il aimait tout chez elle, absolument tout. Il détourna son regard, sa respiration avait subitement accéléré l'obligeant à se calmer.

Hélas cette attirance qui était né chez lui a l'âge de quinze ans, avait très vite évolué pour une tout autre attirance, une attirance qu'il a cette fois plus de mal à contenir. Une attirance physique. Attirance tout à fait normal pour un adolescent de dix-sept ans, me direz-vous. Normal ? Est-ce que avoir tout d'un coup l'envie d'emprisonner ses lèvres, là, maintenant, dans ce couloir, sans son approbation, est normal ? Ce besoin irrépressible de la voir sourire, de la voir rire de savoir si elle est heureuse. Raaahh… Et voila que ça recommence. Seul avec elle s'était la pire des tortures, il ne pouvait plus rien contrôler.

- Ron ?

- Hum ?

- J'aurais une question à te poser…

Elle s'était brusquement arrêté, et fixait à présent le grand roux qui lui servait d'ami. Il faisait deux bonne têtes de plus qu'elle, ce qui l'obligeait à lever la tête pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure, anxieuse. Ron pria intérieurement pour qu'elle stoppe cette douce tentation. « Ron, non ! Contrôle-toi,… » . Voyant qu'elle ne se décidait pas il prit la parole :

- Je … oui…Je t'écoute…

- Ron… Je… J'… J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose… Tu vois pour moi, tu es un ami donc j'aimerai te demander quelque chose, quelque chose qui habituellement une fille ne demande pas à un garçon. Je m'en rends compte mais je n'ai pas vraiment d' «amie fille » donc voila je t'en parle…

Elle avait vraiment l'air soucieuse de sa réaction, elle fixait à présent la pointe de ses chaussures. Ron commençait vraiment à se poser des questions qu'est qui lui causait autant de soucis ? Avait-elle deviné pour ses sentiments ? Il commença doucement à perdre des couleurs. Non elle ne pouvait pas savoir c'était impossible. Il avait tout fait pour cacher son attirance, elle ne pouvait pas avoir deviné. Coupant court à ses pensées, elle prit une grande inspiration :

- Est-ce que je suis laide ?

Ron failli s'étouffé avec sa propre salive, il s'attendait a tout sauf à ça. Est-ce que elle était laide ? Mais c'est quoi cette question ? Qui lui a mit ça dans la tête ? Elle est tout simplement magnifique, avec ses boucles brunes, son petit nez mutin, ses grands yeux chocolats, sa petite taille menue. Comment pouvait-elle penser ça ? Le rouquin n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa question préférant la dévisager pour observer chaque contours de son visage. Mais pour la brune ce temps de réflexion avait une tout autre signification, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Laisses tomber, je sens que ça te gène… T'inquiètes pas je survivrai… je …

Elle reprit sa marche rapide voulant s'éloigné le plus possible de ce garçon sans cœur. Ron se réveilla alors de sa transe et la rattrapa tout en en se traitant d'idiot. « Ron ! Putain ! Mais quel manque de tact ! »

- Mione, attends ! Écoutes moi !

Elle s'arrêta brusquement se tournant vers le mur pour lui montrer son dos. Il s'approcha d'elle, les épaules de la jeune fille étaient secouer de vibre sauts : elle pleurait. Il posa alors fermement sa main sur son épaule et l'obligea à se tourner. Elle avait le visage inondé de larmes, son cœur se pinça, elle était si adorable, il ne put s'en empêcher plus longtemps, il la plaqua contre son torse et la serra contre lui. Il détestait quand elle pleurait, car il ne pouvait rien faire, le pire c'était quand c'était lui le responsable. A présent la jeune fille était nichée contre lui et pleurait de tout son soûl. Il lui murmura alors tendrement :

- Hermione… Mais qui t'as mit des idées pareilles dans la tête ? Tu n'as rien d'une fille laide crois moi, il ferma les yeux, il aimerait tant lui dire tous ce qu'il a sur le cœur, tu n'as rien à envier à personnes. Tu es très bien comme tu es…

Toute en parlant, il lui caressait le dos, humai ses cheveux, touchai ses hanches. Il savait bien que c'était jouer avec le feu, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher, être aussi près d'elle lui faisait tourner la tête et surtout elle interpréterait ça comme un geste de réconfort et rien de plus. Petit à petit, il sentit qu'elle se calmait, il la dégagea de son étreinte et essuya l'eau de ses joues tout en parlant :

- Alors tu vas t'expliquer maintenant, pourquoi tu dis des bêtises comme ça ?

- C'est juste une constatation Ron, aucuns garçons en sept années ici n'à chercher à me séduire ou à simplement m'approcher, j'en viens à la conclusion que je suis laide et puis c'est tout.

Le rouquin se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise ; c'était lui le responsable. Pour les garçons de leur année c'était clair, Hermione était chasse gardée, même si Ron ne l'avait jamais dit à haute voix : tout le monde savait pour le béguin qu'il entretenait pour la brune. Rien que la carrure du rouquin calmait les plus hardis de ses camarades masculins. Il était très protecteur avec Hermione tout le monde le savait et personne n'aurait osé aller contre le Weasley.

Ron avala difficilement. Pas étonnant qu'elle pense ça ! Tout était de sa faute. Il avait gâché la vie sentimentale de son amie mais il était à la fois rassuré : personne ne l'avait touchée.

Tout en resserrant la jeune fille contre lui, il lui murmura :

- Excuse- moi, Hermione, tout est de ma faute… Je suis désolé.

Aussitôt les yeux d'Hermione se tintèrent d'incompréhension.

- Comment ça tout est de ta faute ?

La brune se recula légèrement du rouquin. Ron se sentit mal tout un coup, comment lui dire la vérité ? Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il l'aimait comme ça au cours de la discussion comme si de rien n'était. Mais c'était Hermione, il lui devait la vérité. Il poussa un grand soupir. Il fallait tout lui dire.

- Alors ? J'attends pourquoi ce serait de ta faute ?

La voix de la brunette déraillait légèrement : elle semblait paniquée.

- Hermione… Je… comment dire… Pour dire simple, c'est moi qui dissuadais les garçons de venir t'aborder…

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Elle se dégagea alors complètement de ses bras. Elle avait de nouveau les larmes aux yeux et les retenait difficilement.

- On est amis ? Non ? Je veux dire pourquoi tu voudrais me faire souffrir ? Hein ? Ron ? Réponds-moi ! Pourquoi ?, le ton de sa voix montait au fur et à mesure.

- Bien sûr qu'on est amis, Mione. Juste que pour moi c'est un peu plus compliqué…

Ron se détourna brusquement de la brune et plaqua ses mains sur le mur opposé, il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça dans les yeux, c'était trop honteux. Il se mit alors à fixer bêtement le sol de pierre, attendant une réaction de la part d'Hermione.

- Plus compliqué ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?, répliqua t-elle excédé.

Alors, Ron, la tête basse, continuant à fixer le sol, ses cheveux roux mi-longs cachant la moitié de son visage, déclara :

- Hermione… Je t'aime.

Le rouquin baissa encore plus la tête si c'était encore possible. Rouge de honte. Comment avait t-il put dire ça ? Leur amitié n'allait jamais s'en remettre. Il se sera juste ridiculiser devant la femme qui l'aime dans un couloir de Poudlard vers minuit, en lui disant « Je t'aime » à l'improviste. Rien de grave. Tout allait bien se passer…

Il se sentait très mal, extrêmement mal. Par-dessus le marché, Hermione n'avait pas donné signes de vie depuis quelques minutes déjà, mais Ron n'osait toujours pas relever la tête pour voir sa réaction. C'était de sa faute cette situation, il devait arranger ça. Il prit une longue bouffé d'air et se tourna vers la brune tout en s'excusant :

- Je suis désolé, Hermione ! Te soucies pas de ce que je viens de dire : c'est pas important… Je survivrais… je sais que tu ne ressens pas la même chose. Je t'en veux pas : je suis un idiot.

Hermione clignait des yeux de façon anormal, elle semblait ne pas réaliser de qu'il venait de lui dire et encore moins ce que cela impliquait.

Le rouquin, se sentit encore plus mal, elle ne semblait pas vouloir lui répondre. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Il finit par s'avancer vers elle :

- Hermione… ?, il chuchotait de peur de sa réaction.

Il posa alors doucement sa main contre sa joue offerte et lui caressa la pommette avec son pouce. Peu à peu, Hermione fit son retour.

- Tu…tu m'aimes ?, elle semblait complètement perdue, comment c'est possible ? Enfin je veux dire… tu… ne peux pas être amou…de moi…

Elle était paniquée, aussitôt Ron la trouva adorable. Il plaça son autre main sur son autre joue, tenant ainsi son visage comme un trésor, elle n'amorça aucun geste de recul ce qui rassura le rouquin. Elle était si belle à ce moment là, précis. Ses lèvres ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi attirante qu'à cet instant. Et si il osait ? Après tout, il n'aurait jamais une autre occasion de le faire…

Alors tout en la fixant droit dans les yeux, il s'approcha. Plus il s'avançait, plus il sentait Hermione tendue entre ses mains, ses grands yeux chocolats, eux, exprimaient une totale incompréhension. Ils n'étaient à présent qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Ron pouvait sentir le souffle saccadé de la jeune fille contre ses lèvres, l'excitant encore plus. Alors sans plus attendre, il plaqua ses lèvres aux siennes. C'était tout bonnement merveilleux, la sentir si proche était comme parfait. Doucement il glissa ses mains de ses joues à ses cheveux, entrelaçant ses doigts dans ses magnifiques boucles brunes. Il commença alors à remuer légèrement des lèvres espérant provoquer quelque chose chez la jeune fille. Sa réaction ne se fit pas tarder, elle répondit ardemment au baiser. Ron n'aurait jamais tant espérer, profitant de chaque instant il déposa une suite de baisers plus brûlant les uns que les autres contre les lèvres de la jeune fille. Ils finirent tout de même par se séparer, aussi essoufflés l'un que l'autre.

Ils se fixaient à présent, rouge d'excitation et la bouche entrouverte. Ron n'avait jamais connu de moment aussi magnifique que celui-ci. Il prit une grande inspiration :

- Hermione, je crois quMmffmmm….

Celle-ci avait capturé ses lèvres avec empressement, le coupant au milieu de sa phrase. Le baiser prit alors une toute autre tournure que le précédent. Hermione enroula ses bras autour du cou du grand roux et se pressa encore plus contre lui. Leurs lèvres se dévoraient, chacun cherchant le plus de contact avec l'autre. Leur étreinte était passionné, tout se déroula alors très vite, Ron plaqua la jeune fille contre un mur en pierre du couloir. Sentant qu'Hermione entrouvrait de plus en plus les lèvres au cours de leurs baisers, Ron saisit l'occasion et prit totalement possession de la bouche de sa partenaire. Pour les deux griffondors se fut un deuxième choc, ce moment était tout simplement unique et magique : leur premier véritable baiser. Ron glissa doucement ses mains le long de son dos, profitant da chaque instant de ce moment. Il sentit les mains de Hermione s'engouffrer dans sa tignasse rousse, il perdit alors complètement le contrôle, il mit fin au baiser brusquement et se rua vers le cou de la jeune fille. Il se sentit aussitôt submerger par l'odeur de sa peau : un parfum vanille hypnotisant. Quand il commença à déposer des baisers au creux de sa clavicule, il sentit le souffle de la jeune fille s'accéléré contre son oreille et il sut que si il n'arrêtait pas maintenant il n'arrêterait jamais. Sa décision prise, il recula immédiatement de la brune et se détourna.

* * *

Elle n'avait pas pu résisté a la tentation de l'embrasser encore une fois. C'était impossible pour elle de se passer des lèvres de son ami après y avoir goutées.

Il l'aimait. C'était tout simplement impossible à croire ; elle qui s'était tant imaginé ce moment ! Ronald Weasley était amoureux d'elle. Elle releva les yeux afin de fixer son rouquin préféré, celui-ci lui faisait dos, il avait interrompu le baiser. Pourquoi ? Cela ne lui a pas plu ? Inquiète elle s'approcha alors doucement et posa sa main entre ses omoplates.

- Ron ? … Ron ?, chuchota t-elle, … est ce que ca va ?

Celui-ci se retourna et lui fit de nouveau face :

- Mione… dis moi que… tu ressens quelque chose ? ne me dis pas que tu as répondu au baiser par pitié … ? Il planta son regard dans celui de la brunette.

- Je… je… enfin.. , répondit elle abasourdi. Elle reprit alors du poil de la bête, mais bien sur que je ressens des choses pour toi ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais embrassé si s'était pas le cas !?

Ron reprit alors des couleurs, il se mit finalement à sourire, penaud.

- Tu m'aimes alors ? murmura t-il, contrit.

- Mais oui ! Grand nigaud !, rigola t-elle tout en essayant de le frapper sur l'épaule.

Il attrapa son bras au vol et lui prit doucement la main, tout en fixant dans les yeux la jeune fille. Celle-ci perdit aussitôt sa confiance en elle et se mit lentement à rougir. Il s'approcha et captura pour la troisième fois de la soirée les lèvres de sa camarade. Elle se sentit fondre contre ses lèvres, c'était incroyable comment il était doué pour embrasser, jamais elle n'aurait soupçonné ce si grand talent au vue de sa maladresse habituelle. Il passa alors ses bras autour de sa taille, la pressant encore plus contre lui. Elle se sentait si bien là, avec lui, dans ses bras. Enfin, ils se séparèrent finalement à contre cœur. Ils se sourirent, gênés.

- Tu es magnifique, chuchota t-il tout contre ses lèvres, ne laisse personne dire l'inverse.

Celle-ci rougie encore plus, flattée. Elle combla l'espace entre leurs bouches, savourant ses premiers baisers avec son petit ami. Tout à coup, des rires et des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière eux. Le rouquin se retourna prêt à attraper les jeunes gens qui ne respectaient pas le couvre feu.

- Grrrrr… ceux là je vais les attraper et les confier à Rusard, on verra si ils feront toujours les malins ! , dit il s'avançant déjà à leur poursuite.

Hermione le retint par le bras.

- Laisse les. On a d'autres choses à faire… suggéra t-elle d'une voix mystérieuse.

Ron se figea, et fixa la jeune fille d'un air ahuri. Comprenant son manège celui-ci s'avança vers elle avec des yeux rieurs.

- Ah oui ? Je commence déjà à avoir une mauvaise influence sur toi.

- Tais toi et embrasse moi !, ordonna t-elle d'un air faussement autoritaire.

- A vos ordres mon général ! rétorqua t-il amusé.

Il s'avança vers la jeune fille, captura ses lèvres et pris soin à obtempérer aux ordres de la préfète. Ron eu aussitôt le sentiment que les rondes de préfets allaient être beaucoup plus distraillante à partir de maintenant.


End file.
